Du tango à la valse
by HalF AnjL
Summary: Remus, étudiant en danse. Sirius, étudiant en danse...
1. Chapter 1

**Du Tango à la valse**

Deux hommes, une danse rapprochée et …

_Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau (sexy?)._

POV Remus :

Je sors en courant de la station de métro Alésia, pensant religieusement « Putain de putain de putainnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je suis en retard.»

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Après une soirée TRES sainte- bon... OK, TRES arrosée- avec ma copine, Nympha... Jveux dire Tonks j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil, et me voilà en retard pour mon cours de danse. On se tait ! Jvous entends très bien... Un homme qui danse... et gnianiania et gnianiania...

Bref, toujours est-il que je m'engouffre dans le hall, oubliant au passage de dire bonjour à Adrienne, la nouvelle secrétaire. Je file dans les vestiaires et m'habille d'un simple tee-shirt Marvel (celui de Charles et Erik) et un jogging gris large.

Les autres s'échauffent (bande de perverses...). Je les rejoint discrètement.

« -Monsieur Lupin, mes cours ne sont pas en temps libre que je sache. » Bon... pas si discrètement en fin de compte...

« - Veillez m'excusez Mme Mcgonagall...

- Bien, fit-elle sèchement, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève, un élève de marque. Faites bonne impression. »

Ses yeux lançaient un message : « Sinon, 20pages sur le moonwalk ». Aurais-je omit de dire que je suis étudiant, et, que ma passion étant les danses de salon je suis donc des cours préparatoires, dont il me reste un an à tenir, pour faire des concours et peut-être enfin être professionnel...

Le nouvel élève arriva. Et un ange passa... Il doit en être un d'ailleurs... Ses longs cheveux retenus en une queue basse, un justaucorps bleu nuit le moulant à merveille, ses yeux froids d'un noir profond, ses muscles saillants... STOP STOP STOP ! Je viens de mater un homme là ? Oh mon... Tonks ! On se calme... C'est juste parce qu'il est nouveau, j'ai besoin de le regarder pour... M'assurer de sa force...

« -C'est Sirius Black, murmura Lily derrière moi. L'héritier Black ! S'énerva-t-elle voyant que je ne comprenais pas de qui elle parlait

-La banque Gringotts entre autre ! rajouta Alice Londubat.

-Euh... répondis-je intelligemment

-Le plus intelligent, le plus SEXY mais surtout le plus riche héritier d'Europe ! gloussa Emmeline Vance. »

Et, bien sur, toutes les filles gloussèrent en écho, James et moi nous sommes regardés. Il avait un air désespéré : Lily préférée un gosse de riche, pourrit gâté, à lui. James Potter, lui, le pauvre Potty, n'était que la quatrième fortune de l'Europe, revêche et farceur mais foutrement amoureux... de la petite rousse gloussante, ma Lily, ma meilleure amie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :Mal aux pieds._

POV Sirius.

Et voilà qui recommence, les gloussements, les yeux de biches, les bousculades... Pitié !

Pour me changer les idées, je regarde le fond de la salle.

J'aperçois plusieurs mecs dans la salle, 4 attirent mon attention. L'un de dos boudant sans doute que sa copine me fasse les yeux doux. Le second, Merlin qu'il est gros ! Ah... On croirait un rat beurk ! Le troisième, cheveux d'ébène et yeux marrons, triste, je reconnais James Potter, l'ayant croisé dans les fêtes. Le quatrième... Non d'un chaudron ! Ses yeux d'un miel exquis, ses cheveux châtains, sa frêle nature... Et le voilà qui console cet abrutit de James !

« -Prenez place, hurla McGo. Les couples sont affichés au tableau. M. Lupin et M. Black, veuillez venir me voir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, à part être en retard ?questionna James.

-Rien... répondis le jeune homme aux yeux miels, les yeux écarquillés, que peut me vouloir cette vieille chouette ? »

Je vois l'autre avancé Lupin ?; et me tourne vers la vieille femme, d'un air neutre, bien que la présence du châtain à mon côté me donne envie de frapper...

« -Il nous manque deux demoiselles pour que vous puissiez danser. Molly est encore enceinte M. Lupin, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Donc ?demanda l'homme près de moi, blanchissant devant la nouvelle.

-Soit vous dansez ensemble, soit, vous ne dansez pas.

- Tu feras la cavalière, dis-je, me tournant vers lui, une lueur de défis dans le regard »

Il soutint mon regard, ou plutôt, me fusilla de ses orbes d'or. La musique commença, je l'empoigna fermement dans ce Tango.

Les violons commençaient leurs mesures, je reconnus l'air « El Tango de Roxane », puis au moment fatidique, je fis tourné Lupin, le fit tombé, relevé, l'empoigné tant qu'il y eu des marques sur son frêle corps. Nos regards s'étonnaient, se cherchaient, se tuaient, se fuyaient. Je le sentit tourner autour de moi, m'écrasant consciencieusement les pieds. Je repris son poignet, faisant passer tout mon désir de le frappait dans cette poigne. Tournés, volés, ensemble, séparément. Puis je le lâcha, les violons se firent angoissants, je le collais, l'envoya au sol en écart, le remonta par les poignet, le porta, enfin tourné, tant de fois que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me vomir dessus à la fin de la danse.

« -Contre coup, on n'écrase pas les pieds de ses cavaliers impunément, lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille tandis qu'il s'accrochait à moi tant son tournis était fort.

-Je te hais, me cracha-t-il tandis que je sentais ses bras tremblant agripper mon justaucorps luxueux trop fortement pour ne pas laisser de marque. »

Dans les vestiaires, retirant mes chaussures, je remarquais tout les bleus qui m'ont été fait. J'éclate de rage et cherche des yeux ce « Lupin ». Je le vis tremblant, à côté de James, des hématomes plein les bras, les côtes et les cuisses.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux pas voir Pompom ? Ça à l'air grave...constata cet « intelligent » James. Remus, je sais que t'ai solide mais là... »

Tiens tiens, notre écraseur de pieds se nomme donc Remus. Je me sens un peu mal de lui avoir fais ça, mais... Jamais je lui dirai, quoique...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3:La douleur_

James attendit cet « enfoiré » de Black.

« -Pourquoi avoir été si violent avec lui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas consoler ton petit Remus, se fâcha Sirius.

-Hein ? Attends, t'es jaloux ?

-Un Black a toujours ce qu'il veut, cracha Sirius.

-C'est un ami de lycée, et comme tu m'as volé MA Lily, il est venu me consoler, se méfia James.

-Qui ça ? s'abaissa à demander Black.

- Lily Evans ! Née le 30 janvier 1980, ses yeux de jade, ses cheveux de safran... son rire d'eau de roche... Ma Lily...

-Je t'assure que je ne suis pas intéressé par ta... Beauté ! se rattrapa Sirius devant les yeux de l'autre héritier.

-Mais alors, pourquoi avoir fait mal à Rem' ? »

Sirius lui montra l'état de ses pauvres petons adorés.

°oOo°

Chez lui, notre Mumus national soigné ses blessures quand Tonks entra en coup de vent.

« - REMUS JOHN LUPIN POURQUOI NE PAS M'AVOIR DIS QUE SIRIUS ORION BLACK ETAIT DANS TA FOUTUE ECOLE ?

-Par-pardon ?

-HEUREUSEMENT QU'ADRIENNE M'A PREVENUE, T'AURAIS RIEN FAIT TOI !

-Pour mes blessures ? espéra le châtain.

-CE SEXE-SYMBOLE EST A POUDLARD ET TU ME PARLE DE BLESSURES ! Ble-blessures ? bégaya la jeune femme aux cheveux rose électrique.

-Faites par ton adorable « sexe-symbole ». »

Nymphadora lécha les blessures de son homme.

« -Dora ?

-Chut... son odeur... Ah... Frappe moi Sirius ! »

Lupin qui était confortablement installé dans le canapé beige (face à celui chocolat, CHOCOLAT!), se leva d'un coup, sortit du salon, traversa le couloir, claqua la porte de leur chambre et s'y enferma. Il détailla la chambre avec un air de dégoût. Dégoût face à sa copine, face à Sirius et à cette foutue chambre.

Le mur du lit kaki clair, datant de quand Nympha avait les cheveux de cette terrible couleur. Pourvu qu'elle ne veille pas tout peindre en rose... Remus sourit tristement, C'était lui qui avait dû finir de peindre cette chambre car Nympha n'es pas du tout patiente, donc, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle alla faire du shopping laissant la chambre dans un état horrible. Mumus s'affala sur le lit, il entendit sa copine partir de l'appart'. Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Dora avait préparé le déjeuner. Le jeune homme se méfia, Tonks qui fait de la cuisine, elle a fait une bourde et vu comme le déjeuner avait l'air succulent, une grosse.

« -J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre... Avec Narcissa Malfoy... Nous nous sommes mis en couple, c'est finit entre nous Remus. »

Ce dernier ne dit rien, attendit qu'elle fut partit et pleura. « MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4:Danse, combat,Baiser_

POV Rémus

Je suis arrivé très en avance. Étant seul, j'entame donc un échauffement. Je n'ai pas prévu que cet horrible habitant du 8ème arrondissement, ait la même idée que moi. Je l'ignore, il cède à la colère.

M'empoigne et nous voilà partit dans une capoeira.

McGo arriva malheureusement et nous interdit de danser durant toute la journée.

James se retrouva avec Lily pour la joie du premier et l'inverse pour la deuxième. Je leurs sourit, de joie pour le brun , de compassion pour ma sœur d'âme. Cela énerve Sirius qui est à l'autre bout de la salle. Je vois son visage froid et hautain, aussi distant que possible, contrasté avec ses yeux noir de colère, de frustration (frustration?) et d'autre chose, un « je-ne-sais-quoi ».

Après le cours, lui et moi recevons les 20 pages sur le moonwalk promis par la vieille chouette.

Après m'être changé, je retrouva Adrienne, et lui raconta ma soirée d'hier.

« -Vraiment désolée Mumus, dit-elle une étrange lueur dans les yeux prouvant qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas.

-Mais que mijote-tu encore ?

-Voilà Sirius... ses yeux s'arrondirent de désir, mais elle ne fit, ni ne dit rien. »

La brute m'empoigna, me fit sortit et nous commençâmes à nous battre, des heures durant. J'avais le nez en sang ainsi que mes doigts, je sentais qu'il se retenait un minimum. Je chancelais. Il me prit presque délicatement par les épaules et me ramena chez lui.

Je me suis effondré. Il me porta jusqu'à une assez grande chambre victorienne. Coulant de froufrous, dentelles, de rideaux pendants, le tout d'une couleur beige-crème, bien romantique. J'ai dit quoi là ?

Je suis dans une chambre romantique qui n'est pas la mienne, dans un appartement qui n'est pas le mien, dans un arrondissement qui n'est pas le mien, avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas ma copine -ex...-, plein de sang, me faisant soigné par des mains qui ne sont pas miennes... SIRIUS BLACK !

« -Chut... calme toi, tout va bien, tu vois je te soigne, me dit sa voix douce (douce!).

-Bla

-Sirius, me coupa l'autre enlevant ma chemise. (PARDON ? IL ENLEVE MA CHEMISE !)»

Je bougeais pour ne pas qu'il le fasse, mauvais choix : Sirius tomba sur moi -ayant enfin réussi à m'enlevais ma chemise-, sa tête dans mes cheveux, la mienne dans son cou délicatement parfumé de « cuir de Russie ». Ses mains étaient plaquées sur mon torse douloureux.

J'entends son rire, un rire un peu fou, ressemblant à un aboiement. J'aime ce rire. OUI, J'OSE LE DIRE MOI REMUS J. LUPIN, J'AIME BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES CHEZ CET HOMME.

J'étais perdu dans ces pensées profondes -OK, débiles- quand je sentie la main de Sirius se glissait dans mon cou, remontant la mâchoire, s'arrêtant là, entre la mâchoire et le bas de la joue. Puis, au ralentit, je sentis aussi son souffle sur mes lèvres et enfin, ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser chaste. Un baiser, un premier baiser en réalité, un baiser qui vous retourne tout votre être. Peut importe à ce moment le reste, juste les lèvres douces contre les vôtre. Juste un contact papillon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : James ? Help ?_

POV Sirius

Je l'ai embrassé. Je n'ai pas pu résister devant sa moue dubitative, le voyant se mettre des baffes mentales, sans doutes parce qu'il pensait à moi... ?

Après ce baiser, je me suis relevé, il a émit un grognement mais endormit contre moi. J'ai dormit aussi, mais connaissant, bien que peu, le Mumus sauvage, je me suis levé et composé le numéro de James une fois hors de la chambre.

« -Qui ose me déranger à cette heure ? marmonna un Potter grognon.

-Sirius Black au grand manitou. Pardonnez mon appel...

-Incline-toi et je te pardonne pauvre petit mortel, on entendait le sourire dans la voix du copain -et oui, enfin!- de Lily.

-Rendors-toi, peut être que là tu verras un Black s'incliner, soupira l'héritier le plus couru de la planète.

-Bah bonne nuit alors, rouspéta l'autre héritier. Jte laisse te d'emmerder.

-NAN ! Oh puissant Potter !

-Jpréfère ça. Alors dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-J'ai embrassé Remus.

BONGGGGGGGGGGG

-Potter ? demanda d'une voix mal assuré le chevelu.

-Sirius, mon pote, je vais appeler des messieurs en blanc qui vont t'amener dans un joli endroit.

-Nous nous sommes battu et

-Je sais, coupa Potter.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hein ? Comment ?

-Adrienne.

-Qui ?

-Adrienne ! La standardiste... Secrétaire ? Bref, la ptite Rousse de l'accueil quoi.

-Ah oui, j'ai vu Remus lui parler. Ça à finit de m'énerver qu'il parle à cette femme...

-Elle n'a pas de vu sur personne,ici, même Lily ne serait pas jalouse si je déjeunai avec elle.

-Bref, on s'est battu, je l'ai ramené ici pour le soigner, je l'ai fait puis... je l'ai embrassé.

-Donc ? Où est le problème ?

-Comment apprivoise-t-on le Mumus sauvage ?

-C'est une espèce si rare que seules deux personnes ont réussi, pas longtemps, mais quand même réussi, déclara James sur un ton de professeur. Ces personnes si importantes pour la science -de l'amour- sont Severus Snape et Nymphadora Tonks. Le premier, Rem' l'a quitté parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à MA Lily, la deuxième...

-Elle m'a quitté hier, répondit la voix reconnaissable du châtain.

-HEIN ? répondirent simultanément les deux bruns.

-Elle sort avec une certaine Narcissa Malfoy.

-Dis moi, est-ce que tu connaissais mon nom avant de me rencontrer ? demanda Sirius, estomaqué.

-Il ne connaissait pas le mien avant non plus, pouffa James.

-Jvois pas pourquoi je dois les connaître particulièrement, repris Lupin, vexé.

-Dans quel monde vis-tu ?

-Dans son appart', c'est suffisant, il à au moins dix-huit bibliothèques, rit James.

-Bien, je pars dans « mon monde » dans ce cas, bouda le possesseur des deux orbes d'or.

-Lucius Malfoy est la seconde fortune d'Europe, sa femme, Narcissa, qui me ressemble un peu, est ma cousine, raconta Sirius.

-Dora a toujours aimé les bruns à grosses fortunes... soupira le châtain, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. »

A ces mots, un second baiser arriva, pour la plus grande gène de Remus, le bonheur de Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Ça suffit!Encore..._

Sirius était dans son salon blanc et vert anis, un Rémus passablement sage sur son canapé, dévorant tous les livres de la bibliothèque du salon.

Sirius s'assit tout près de lui. Il passa son bras sur les épaules du châtain, faisant sursauter ce dernier et l'embrassa, encore. Remus le gifla et repartit à son appartement laissant Sirius triste et seul.

Deux choses surprirent le frêle jeune homme en arrivant chez lui :

sa porte était ouverte alors qu'il l'avait fermé hier.

Deux femmes s'embrassaient et se touchaient dans l'entrée.

« -Dora !

-Eh merde, jura la brune.

-Enchanté Mme Malfoy, soupira-t-il. Je te croyais partit ?

-Eh bien... Cissa et moi n'avions nul part d'autre où aller... Et c'est aussi mon appart' ! S'écria-t-elle.

-En très gros : vendez nous l'appartement, siffla la froide beauté mariée.

-Je n'ai nul part où aller moi non plus Malfoy, cracha Remus. Jvais prendre mes affaires, à ce soir. »

Il partit. A Poudlard, son école de danse, il s'échauffa. Même plus étonné de voir Lily et James s'embrasser follement. Ce qui le surprit c'est la douceur de Sirius lors du tango.

Ce dernier le prit doucement commençant par une révérence profonde et longue jusqu'au piano, puis par un baise-main, gardant ses lèvres appuyées tout le temps de l'intro. Puis le tenant par la taille, doucement encore, il fit voler Remus, tourner lentement, descendre, relever par les épaules, marcher à côté, sans lui. Revenir d'un coup de poignet, renverser lentement presque jusqu'au sol. Les cheveux de Sirius chatouillaient les sens de Remus, étant libres, ils étaient dans sa nuque, sur ses bras, sur sa gorge, ses épaules... tels une étoles rassurantes. Sirius faisait marcher en arrière le châtain gardant sa main collée à la sienne, tourner, marcher, arrière, au sol, monter, tourner. Une douceur sur chacun de ses gestes. Tomber, relever, marcher, voltiger...

« -Pourquoi tant de douceur Sirius ?

-Je ne peux plus cacher les sentiment que j'ai... murmura Sirius »

D'un coup la danse ce fit plus langoureuse, comme un jeu défendu auquel on joue quand même pour se brûler les ailes, aux prémices du désir, confondu avec l'amour.

Et Remus ne demander plus qu'à y jouer. Voulant lui aussi se brûler les ailes.

Il commença alors à caresser chaque partie du corps si parfait de son cavalier, la danse, encore dans le rythme fit rougir la vieille McGo, qui ne pouvait intervenir, c'est l'esprit même du tango, le désir, l'amour... Ces deux sentiments si souvent confondus en un seul.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne cacher plus leurs désirs ardents. Les autres couples interloqués s'arrêtaient et commentaient ces deux beautés se chauffant l'un l'autre sur une musique tel que « El Tango de Roxane », mieux qu'un porno en réalité, juste deux hommes qui s'aiment et se le prouvent.

A la fin de la danse, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Un faible « encore » parvint aux lèvres de Remus. Sirius :

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça... » pour réponse, Remus l'embrassa lui même, applaudit par les autres couples.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Fin ?_

Finalement, Remus déménagea chez le brun, laissant l'appartement aux filles. Sirius était fou de joie, malheureusement, son Mumus et lui faisait chambre à part pour le moment. Il se sentait seul dans son grand lit d'angle crème et chocolat.

Le soir des fiançailles de James et Lily, peu après celui de Alice avec Frank, Remus se trouva... Saoul ? C'est un terme encore trop faible... Donc le Mumus sauvage se retrouva dormant dans les bras de l'homme qui l'apprivoisait. Après quelques explications, Remus savait qu'il s'était bourré et que c'est lui qui avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre du brun, Sirius avait apprit que, bien que le châtain ai eu une relation avec Snape, il était toujours plus ou moins vierge...

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius se fit encore plus langoureux, encore plus sexy (apparemment c'est possible... la perfection existe donc les filles...), plus amoureux. Tant est si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine, les deux hommes se retrouvaient amants.

FLASH BACK

« -Sirius... hmmm, ne m'embrasse pas comme ça... ça m'excite...

-Je sais bien... dit l'héritier en lui pinçant les tétons »

Ils étaient rentrés d'un cours particulièrement « chaud ». Et Sirius c'était jeté sur le châtain dès la porte passée.

A présent, Remus était sur leur lit -la chambre de Sirius quoi- gémissant de plaisir, tenant son haut des deux mains : Sirius lui mordait les tétons tandis que sa main coquine enlevait le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Le tissu ne fût plus longtemps un problème et le brun délaissa les boutons de chair pour une fleur déjà sortie. « Regarde bien Remus » dit-il tandis qu'il le masturbait d'une main, le préparant de l'autre le tout en l'embrassant. Quand il sentit le frêle corps complètement détendu et sur le point de jouir, il entra doucement en lui. Prenant le temps qu'il fallait pour que Remus n'est plus mal. Ce dernier commença à rapprocher le brun de son corps. Et ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois de suite, toujours en hurlant le nom de l'autre quand la jouissance les prenaient.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le soir du mariage de James et Lily, un autre heureux événement se fit voir, Remus demanda lui même à Sirius de l'épouser. A ce coup du destin James dit à l'autre héritier « Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment frères ». En effet, les parents de Lily avait décidé d'adopter Remus, bien qu'il soit déjà majeur.

°OoO°

Quelques mois plus tard :

Harry jouait tranquillement avec ses cubes de bois en compagnie de Neville, Hermione (fille des voisins de James), Ronald, le dernier fils de Molly et un Draco passablement grognon (oui, Cissa avait du être mère pour la fortune de son mari, mais elle ne s'en occuper qu'avec Dora). Tandis que Charlie et Erika (jumelles adoptée par Le brun et Le châtain) se chamaillaient l'attention de leur « grand-père » Albus Dumbeldor, directeur de Poudlard.

Tous ce petit monde se doré au soleil (oui les parents étaient là aussi...) au 12 square Grimmaurd, maison de campagne de notre couple principal.

C'est la fin ? Non, c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire ^^


End file.
